Absorbent garments, such as diapers, adult incontinence products, training pants, and feminine care products, are in widespread use today.
The comfort level associated with wearing such garments is of great importance to the users of the garments. Most garments of this type include some sort of elastic material to help provide a snug, and therefore leak resistant, but still comfortable, fit.